


Blue Embers

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crime Scenes, Detectives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Detective Vegeta Prince can't forget his first homicide. For the last twelve years he has been close to capturing the murderer of his first crime scene but "Mr. Freeze" always seems to be a step ahead of him. On the morning of the twelve year anniversary he receives a package letting him know that for the next twelves months Mr. Freeze will kill a pair of sisters until he is caught. This cat and mouse soon entangles Vegeta in a spiderweb of deceit, lies and murder. Just when he feels he will never catch the culprit he receives help from an unlikely source.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> So as a warning I will eventually start depicting the manner in which the victims are killed and their is reason as to why that is important but if thats not your cup of tea, don't worry I will have it labeled and give a warning before that scene. please do not crucify me if I mess up cop lingo lol. Hope you guys enjoy it and can't wait for you guys to go on this journey with Vegeta.

_He felt her chilly hands caressing his face. The she-devil he called Blue, had once again disobeyed him. A slight smirk appeared on his face, for such a good girl, Blue often liked being bad. She craved his form of punishment and it seems like today she was in the mood to play. Without opening his eyes he let her hands caress him. The more he resisted, the more she would insist, making her beg for him was his second favorite pastime, the first being when he was balls deep and making her scream in pleasure._

_“You shouldn’t be here Woman. What will your parents think if they find out you’re in my bedroom?” He opens his eyes and takes in her appearance. She looks scared and tear stains mark her porcelain skin. Instinctively he sits up and pulls her towards him._

_“Hey blue, I’m here, what's wrong?” He starts to slowly caress her back. Nurturing and soothing was never in his nature but when he met Blue in high school, all that shit changed. Her infectious laugh and joy she brought to any room was contagious. He found himself slowly opening up and becoming more humane. She made him feel like a damn onion, with each new layer she uncovered, the more he wanted to bloom. She helped mold his views on the world. People still perceive him as an asshole, and he knows he is. But at least now, he is an asshole with a heart and that's her doing. She finally looks up and grabs his face with her cold hands and kisses him. She doesn't stop kissing him and soon his back hits the mattress and she is on top of him._

_“I need you Vegeta, I need you, I will always need you. Don't stop, please don't stop. I need to feel you, all of you.” Her voice holds notes of despair._

_The urgency in her voice causes him to open his eyes, and when she attempts to kiss him again, he moves his head back and grabs her hands to stop her. He gently sits up, which moves her off of him. The dejection on her face is like a punch in the gut, when he looks at her again he realizes that she looks more ashen and is visibly shaking. Trying to console her, he reaches for her icy hands and slowly starts to caress them, in order for them to regain their warmth. He leans forward connecting their foreheads and takes in a deep breath_

_“What's a matter Blue?” he doesn't recognize the softness in his voice, as he continues to try and soothe her._

_“You can tell me anything, you know I am here, I’ll always be here.” He feels wetness dripping down his face, he thinks it's her tears but when he wipes it off, he realizes his hands are sticky and red. He looks up and is horrified by her appearance, she is hysterically crying, as the bullet hole on her forehead and stab wounds all over her body continue to ooze. He starts to frantically try and stop the bleeding, He lays her down while one hand is trying to add pressure on her wounds, and the other one is trying to reach his phone while begging her._

_“Stay with me Blue, goddammit stay with me. Don’t leave, not again, not again!!” _  
__

* * *

**Blue**

The blaring sound of his 4:30 am alarm startles him out of his sleep. Fuck! He was dreaming of her... Why now? It’s been twelve fucked up miserable years, why now? They say a rookie never forgets his first crime scene and boy were those assholes at the precinct right. He was just a rookie and was on his way back from his first ride along. He was rushing his partner Piccolo to make it back faster, since he was already late to his rehearsal dinner. That's when dispatch alerted all on duty officers to make their way to Kame Lake, two female victims had been found bound and gagged. Being less than a mile away from the lake, he decided to put duty above his personal life and check out the scene.They were the first to arrive and the poor kid who found them was so shaken up he was throwing up. Piccolo was the first one to reach the bodies and told him to stay back and try to talk to the kid, but the way he said it intrigued him. Call it a hunch, gut feeling, six sense or whatever, but it felt like Piccolo was trying to shield him from something. Following his gut he disobeyed, as he was walking towards the lake he had an uneasy feeling. 

Upon reaching Piccolo, that's when he saw cerulean curls covered in mud, her once porcelain skin was drenched in blood. Her blue eyes look void, lifeless... But that couldn’t be it, this couldn't be her. He was about to reach for her when he was pulled back by his partner 

“I told you to stay back, rookie! For fuck sake, we can’t touch anything.” He knows he’s right but he has to make sure it's her...it can’t be her. He is trying to reach for her again but is pushed back. 

“Backup is on the way. Go sit your ass down and wait for me! I know you want confirmation, but I can’t let you touch anything.” Piccolo left no room for argument. Dejected and heartbroken, he does what his commanding officer has told him to do. So yeah, those assholes in the precinct are right, you don't forget your first homicide. Especially when one of the victims was your fiancee. The images of their lifeless bodies are something he will never forget, especially the weird poses in which he found them. 


	2. Unforgettable

**Unforgettable**

Getting up and doing his morning katas just don’t feel the same today. The last few years whenever he dreams of Blue, weird shit starts to happen. He heads to the kitchen and is about to start the coffee pot when he finds his roommate Raditz’s passed out on the table and eight empty bottles of whiskey around him. While the others judged Raditz for quitting the force and picking up a bottle, he understood. Raditz lost his wife that day too, the other girl on the scene was heavily pregnant and soon to be sister in law.. She was a week away from her due date. The baby was cut out of her and left bundled up. At least the sick bastard cared enough to make sure the babe survived. Unfortunately for Raditz, he couldn't cope and hit the bottle. His new addiction caused him to lose custody of his baby girl. 

“Wake up, asshole.” He kicks Raditz chair and he is startled awake and he narrows his eyes at Vegeta

“Fuck man, let me be! It's too early for your shit..” Begrudgingly he sits up, wipes the drool and sleepmarks off of his face. Vegeta sets a coffee cup in front of him.

“Sober up man, you get to see her today. Don’t fuck this shit up, I left a stuffed animal on your bed, a monkey. Her new favorite animal and here,” He hands him 50 zenni. “Buy her some flowers, she like sunflowers like her m-” 

Raditz cuts him off. 

“Yeah I know who loved sunflowers Vegeta, I gave them to her every fucking week since the moment we started dating. I don’t need the fucking reminder. I AM REMINDED EVERY FUCKING TIME I LOOK AT MY DAUGHTERS FACE OF WHAT I FUCKING LOST, OF WHAT WAS FUCKING TAKEN!” Raditz's voice breaks as he starts to bang his fist on the table.

“YEAH WELL AT LEAST YOU GOT TO KEEP A PIECE OF HER! I have nothing Raditz, nothing but the fucked up memory of seeing her lifeless body.” Vegeta couldn't stop the small tremble at the end of his statement 

“You weren’t the only one that lost something that day. Now get yourself together because that little girl needs you sober, she deserves that and more, asshole.” He turns his back and is about to walk to the fridge when Raditz stops him.

“Make the jackass a godfather and he thinks he knows how to be a father.” Raditz sees the fist flying and doesn't care to stop it. Vegeta gets him right on the chin and he falls off the chair.

“I don't give you the beating you deserve because you need to look presentable for her. But this conversation isn't over, go shower.’ He turns around and opens the fridge, as he is retrieving key ingredients for his cali scramble, he hears a ‘yes mom’ and the idiot getting up from the floor, heading towards the bathroom. His cell phone starts to ring and he answers it, “Prince here.” He hears the caller crying and taking deep breaths. 

He hears a slap and that's when he hears it “Please, please someone come save us, please.”

Another voice appears on the receiver “You heard her, they need to be saved, but tell her Vegeta, tell her how you can’t save them, the same way you couldn't save the other ones. You have three days little puppet.” The call ends and he immediately calls his chief. 

“You better have good reason calling me at 5 am on my day off Prince.”

“He’s back Piccolo! just called me to taunt me, he has another girl. Call the station and have them check if a pair of sisters have gone missing.” He hears a ‘fuck” and the call ends. There is a knock on the door but he hears Raditz say “I got it” and ‘thanks”. 

Raditz walks in holding a box. 

“A bit too early for a delivery, don't ya think?” Vegeta ignores him, grabs the box and when he opens it, he can’t believe his eyes. There are survelliance pictures of Blue and her sister before the murder. As he continues to go through them he realizes they were being stalked. The last images show them being beaten up and bloodied.The sick bastard took pictures of them as he humiliated and hurt them. He discards the rest of the contents on the tabl and notices a letter in the bottom of the box. He opens it and it reads:

Uncover who they are, and you will save the rest. One for every year of the first,

The first is sloppy but unforgettable.Yes 

Unforgettable

That's what they are Unforgettable Tho' near or far

Like a song of lust that clings to me

How the thought of them does things to me

Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable in every way

And forever more, that's how they'll stay

That's why puppet it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that they are unforgettable too

Three days.. One by one, piece by piece. Oh the joys of screams, I'm in bliss.

All of a sudden Raditz's phone starts to ring and the song "Unforgettable'' is playing. When Raditz shows Vegeta the caller, all of the blood from their faces disappears. Wifey is flashing on his screen.. 


	3. Hello, Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello little Puppets, I think it is time I introduce myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Sorry for the lack of content. This year has been emotionally and physically brutal for me. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter🖤
> 
> Every so often, the infamous "Mr. Freeze" will come take over and keep you guys company.
> 
> Also, a humongous thank you to [Lachanophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic)  
> for the beta🖤

Hello, little puppets

I see I’ve gotten your attention and you’re dying to see what I’ve been up to. Well, answers will be given but are you willing to pay the ultimate pri **C** e?

Everyone thinks they know who I am, but all that glitters isn’t gold. I am something more significant than the false prophets you all get on your knees and pray to. Like your prophets, I have them on their knees. **A** nd if they aren’t compliant, I break their knees until they’re screaming in agony. Tsk, tsk little puppet, I know what you’re thinking. You think I’m a monster when in reality, I’m **T** he Messiah. I’m purging the world of deceit and **C** leansing wicked souls. You see, I know you more than you know yourself. I have been and will always be a **H** ead. 

Your beloved detective will never _catch me_ , not as long as blue guides him. Now go on, get back to your mundane life. You’re probably locked in your room reading about a life that you will never live. Pretending like you’re the main character when in reality, you’ll always play the secondary role. You see, to be the protagonist, you must be willing to sacrifice everything you are... When you’re ready, I’ll be here waiting to take you to heights you never thought were possible. I can make you the new Black Dahlia. Everyone will know who you are and you won’t be around to see it.

Oh, come now, don’t cry little puppet...I haven’t even started the baptism. I will purge you of your wickedness and send you to the creator... cleansed. Detective Prince, I know you’ll find this letter and as usual, you’ll be too late. It’s already been **2** days and I had to go to the papers to announce that my hiatus was over. Tsk, tsk trying to keep me in the dark. 

I am the king you’ll never dethrone, the impossible dream you’ll never have come true. Tell me _Little Prince,_ do they know how you sound screaming and moaning? You see, I know everything, how nightmares plague you, and you’re often left wondering did it happen or are they just dreams? It will all be revealed, little puppet. Break the riddle and you can save them before they fall down the rabbit hole. Well, Save what’s left of them... Aw, don’t pout, just for you, I’ll give you extra time… How about **1** no, **7** whole extra minutes.

Save them, Detective Prince. 

Now question little puppets, If you answer correctly, I’ll let them live and will skip to other victims, answer wrong, and well I guess _I’ll be seeing you again_ … Oh, did I say again? Maybe we have met before? Perhaps I am your doctor or therapist… or maybe I am watching you read this. Don’t look so alarmed. I am everywhere.

Now riddle me this: 

What do actors do?

What numerical entity represents what Thanos brought to the universe before the Avengers fucked it up?

I mean pencil in Spanish, but in reality, I exist in the cartoon show you love to watch. Who am I?

The answer will be contained in the 5th book of the 14 5 23 20 5 19 20 1 13 5 14 20 - Mr. Freeze(really a think it is time for a new moniker, how about savior?)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are able to figure out the riddle! Feel free to drop your guesses in the comment section and hope you guys have a great New Year 🖤


End file.
